


Revenge, Silly Girl

by TransBoyWonder



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Multi, One Night Stand, cum, cum dump, mens cum, not asking, shower burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Andrea makes Miranda mad.





	

I woke up with a smile on my face. At the thought of Miranda, was I in her bed? That’s when the night before came flashing back. Christian Thompson, oh god. What had I done? The ridiculous idea that Miranda would have said yes to my advances. When I heard that Stephen had left I immediately asked if she needed anything. Miranda saw right through it and told me sternly “your job.” I was so horrified I left and ran into the arms of Thompson. Having trying to defend her the whole night...That's when we went on a walk to paris..That was the last thing I remembered.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my watch and painties. Feeling some liquid flow down my legs. Oh no, had he not used a condom? Then I saw the new Runway clip. Oh hell no.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

I knocked furiously at the door slamming my fist trying to get Miranda to open it. Irv’s face came out. 

 

“New Emily, she’s been waiting for you. Go ahead in, good luck.” He said the words but it looked as if there was something bigger on his mind. I knew exactly what it was too. The bastard thought he could replace Miranda. But before I could say anything to him he turned sharply on his heel and left with long striders.

“An-drea” Miranda said from inside the room. I walked in to see her in a white shirt that looked like she hadn’t ironed it. There were circles under her eyes and anger.

“Where were you?”

“M...ir..Miranda?” All of the thoughts of what I had to tell her were slowly slipping through my fingers like sand.

“I was told my assistant was out parading herself with that….Thompson fellow, is this true?” I didn’t get it, she didn’t take me before why did she care who I spent time with.”

 

“Miranda you were at dinner I thought I had the evening off did you try to call me?” She raised her hand up as to quiet me, you never asked Miranda questions, I forgot.

 

“Bathroom.” She pointed to her sweet bathroom

I was so confused she wanted me to go to the bathroom?

Her lips were pursed.

“Emily….go to the bathroom.” 

My lip quivered like a child and I started to walk into the large bathroom she followed me behind and slammed the door.

I turned quickly as I jumped at the sound and felt a force hit against my cheek. It was the back of Miranda’s hand.

“You slut. Sleeping around with the enemy.” Tears threatened to fall down my face. I heard the shower start. 

I felt a hand on my waist pulling me tight. My dress ripped and Miranda pulled down the fabric on my shoulders letting my breast be exposed. She hit them hard and my nipples hardened and I felt my body react to the things I was ashamed of. 

The rest of the dress was thrown off and Miranda threw me into the shower and held me close, this is not what my dream was. 

Grabbing the shower head she moved my painties out of the way and let the stream of water hit hard inside of me. The hot water burned and stung.

“You let him inside of you didn’t you, my assistant. Mine, you are not to go off reading your cunt like a streetwalker. You are mine Andrea. You belong to me.” With that she turned the water hotter and it burned until all I could feel was the cold tears against my face.

I sobbed and finally my legs fell to the floor. I sunk against the large tub and Miranda got up and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

That was the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking about making this into a series. Would anyone want more of this kind of relationship?


End file.
